This application in general relates to a holder for holding a scent utilized to attract game.
Many aids and accessories are utilized in hunting. One type of accessory that has not been fully utilized are scents utilized to attract game. As an example, many types of scents are available for attracting deer to a particular area. The hunter will place the scent in an area near a hiding spot, and wait for deer to be attracted to the scent. Various types of scents are utilized, and these scents do attract game. One problem with the scents is that there have been no practical holders for holding the scent in the location desired by the hunter. The commercial scent holders are not easily used or transported, and do not keep the scent from being quickly dissipated.
Various types of scent holders have been proposed in the prior art, however, these scent holders have not been fully acceptable. As an example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,959,354 discloses a deer hunting lure consisting of a top and bottom member which enclose cotton saturated with an attracting scent. This holder is positioned through a loop at the top of the holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,717 discloses a similar holder, again which is held on a tree through a loop at the top. Similarly, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,048,218 and 5,307,584 both disclose holders which are mounted on a tree.
There are several limitations inherent in this type of prior art. First, the holders can only be utilized with a tree having low branches. Second, there may be situations where it would be more practical to place the attracting scent adjacent the ground. It may appear more natural to the deer to have the scent near the ground.
At the same time, many of the above-referenced prior art devices are not compact. A hunter going into the field must minimize the weight and bulk of all objects that are being carried. As such, it would be desirable to minimize the size of the prior art holders as disclosed above.